


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Love Confessions, M/M, Secrets, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo confesses secrets to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> "IMAGINE UR OTP GETTING IN A FIGHT AND ONE OF THEM YELLING THAT THEY LOVE THE OTHER ONE AND THEN IT GETS REALLY QUIET i live for shit like that" with Bagginshield. Found this prompt on tumblr.
> 
> (http://anima-writes.tumblr.com/post/110925863266/lordstark-imagine-ur-otp-getting-in-a-fight-and)
> 
> Enjoy!

As the others got comfortable in Beorn's home, Thorin requested for Bilbo to come outside with him for a talk. The hobbit hesitantly agreed and followed the dwarf out and the two stood by some trees. Bilbo rocked on his heels as Thorin stared at him, while he was waiting for Thorin to say something.

Bilbo sighed and spoke first. "What do you want Thorin?"

Thorin rolled his eyes. "I request that you mustn't come to Erebor with us. When we arrive, you must stay and wait for us to claim the kingdom back."

Bilbo frowned. "You're not making sense Thorin. I'm a burglar. Well, now I am and you asked for me to come with you on this journey. Do you not want my help anymore," Bilbo asked, confused.

"No," Thorin immediately said. "You're just a hobbit. A creature that loves to eat, relax and party. You are not a burglar or warrior."

Bilbo put his hands on his hips."I may not be a true burglar or warrior but that doesn't mean I can't come and fight."

"I disagree."

"Well, you just have to. Besides Thorin, before you said that you were wrong about me. I thought...we at least became friends after what we went through."

Thorin gritted his teeth. "We are not friends halfling! Now do what I say and simply do not come to Erebor with us." 

"What is your problem Thorin? What's your reason for bringing me all the way over here to tell me to not come with to Erebor?!"

"It's because I love you!"

Seconds, no, minutes went by in silence as the two looked at each other with wide eyes. "What," Bilbo whispered. Thorin stepped forward, grabbing Bilbo's hands with his own.

"I love you. I wouldn't be able to handle it if you were to come and get hurt."

Bilbo shook his head. "No. You should not worry about me but yourself. You're the future King of Erebor and..."

"And what?"

"The Arkenstone can change you, your personality. At least, that's what I heard from Gandalf." As Bilbo thought about it, tears started to appear from Bilbo's eyes and Thorin wiped them away.

"I can protect myself. So can you but this is more dangerous. A dragon is sleeping under that mountain and it can wake up."

"Smaug will not see me. I am a hobbit and," Bilbo thought about the ring he had currently in his pocket. "I will be hard to see since I'm quick and small."

Thorin brought Bilbo closer into a hug. Bilbo laid his head against the dwarf's chest. "You know I love you too right," Bilbo whispered. 

Thorin only hugged him tighter and they stayed like that until it was time to go.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and Ask Questions On:
> 
> animaimaginez.tumblr.com  
> anima-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
